Spells
Spells Conjurations of magical energy, utilized by mages, magical creatures, or other magical phenomena. There are a variety of spells, as well as elements, spell intensities, and spell sub-types. There are eight spell/mage levels; Beginner, Novice, Intermediate, Adept, Expert, Master, Grandmaster, Legendary. Beginner and Novice spells are shared among all elements. Non-Elemental Beginner Spells Elemental Bolt: Fires a bolt of the user's chosen element in a straight line at a target. The spell has no modifiers, and on a tie, does 5 damage. Every point above a tie that the spell succeeds, deals an extra +5 per point. Uses 15 Mana/Energy. Elemental Snare: The user's chosen element erupts around the target, causing them to miss their turn on a successful attack. The spell does 5 damage, and every increment of five deals an extra +5 per increment. (Ex: 5 difference = 5 damage, 7 difference = 5 damage, 16 difference = 15 damage). Uses 25 Mana/Energy. Elemental Strike: The user's weapon ignites in the chosen element. The spell has no modifiers, and on a tie, does 5 damage. Every point above a tie that the spell succeeds, deals an extra +5 per point. Uses 15 Mana/Energy. Minor Elemental Bend: Fires a bolt of the user's chosen element, in a straight line at a target, until it curves. The spell has a +15 bonus against targets who choose to dodge, and on a tie, does 5 damage. Every point above a tie that the spell succeeds, deals an extra +5 per point. Uses 35 Mana/Energy. Minor Elemental Pierce: Fires a bolt of the user's chosen element, in a straight line at a target. The spell has a +15 bonus against targets who choose to defend, and on a tie, does 5 damage. Every point above a tie that the spell succeeds, deals an extra +5 per point. Uses 35 Mana/Energy. Novice Spells Elemental Sprite: The users conjures magic of their chosen element, materializing from the magic. The health of a summon is not affected by their endurance, instead, the user rolls, and then multiplies the roll by 5, to determine the sprite's maximum health. The sprite is capable of making melee attacks, taking damage and dodging or defending. For rolling, it has the following statistics: Strength: 8 Dexterity: 8 Endurance: 8 Intelligence: 8 Wisdom: 8 Willpower: 8 Uses 50 Mana/Energy. Minor Elemental Mending: The user conjures their magic of their chosen element, mending the wounds of themselves, or someone within reach, restoring 5 health on every increment of 5 above 1. (Ex: A roll of 12 = 10 health restored, a roll of 73 = 70 health restored). Uses 25 Mana/Energy. Minor Image: The user locks eye contact with the target, and summons an image. The spell has a Willpower Save of 40, and a roll is made every turn to negate the image. While the image is active, it causes any offensive abilities to have a 50% chance to strike the image, instead of the user. Uses 50 Mana/Energy. Intermediate Spells Advanced Bolt: Fires a powerful bolt of the user's chosen element in a directly at a target. The spell has no modifiers, and on a tie, does 10 damage. Every point above a tie that the spell succeeds, deals an extra +10 per point. Uses 25 Mana/Energy. Advanced Healing: The user pulls their magical energy out of themselves and infuses it into the wounds of their target in order to heal them more thoroughly. Heals by 5 hp for every point. (Ex: A roll of 15 = 75). Uses 40 Mana/Energy. Mending Weave: The user forms their energy into a machine like structure and infuses it with the body of themselves or another, with the energy constantly healing the target. The healer rolls 1-5. For each point the target heals 5 life per turn so long as the healer is still standing. Does not stack. Uses 50 Mana/Energy. Mindshock: The user locks eyes with the target and shocks their mind into being unable to combine energy consumed with their current energy stored. Opponent rolls for willpower and must get 50 or higher to pass. If they fail their energy regeneration is stopped for five turns. Uses 50 Mana/Energy. Fear: The caster locks eyes with the target and influences the mind so that they are in a temporary state of fear, causing them to be shaken and less receptive to external stimuli. Opponent rolls for willpower. Must get 50 or higher to pass. If they fail they receive a -10 to dodging and defending for five turns. Uses 40 Mana/Energy. Adept Energy Theft: The caster looks into the eyes of the opponent and infuses a bit of their own energy within their opponent, the energy stealing any newly gained magical energy from the opponent and sending it right back to the caster. Opponent rolls for willpower and must get 55 or higher to pass. If they fail all energy they would regenerate instead goes to the opponent for five turns. Uses 25 Mana/Energy. Terror: The caster locks eyes with the target and induces an aura of terror upon the opponent. This reduces their mental capacity and leaves them less capable of action. Opponent rolls for willpower. Must get 60 or higher to pass. If they fail they receive a -25 to dodging and defending for five turns. Uses 60 Mana/Energy. Crushing Blast: The caster uses their specific element to crash into the opponent with immense force, breaking through defenses. +25 against defenders and deals 10 damage per point over the opponent. Uses 40 Mana/Energy. Controlled Blast: The caster uses their specific element as a bolt that they are capable of controlling with their mind to further its accuracy. +25 against dodgers and deals 10 damage per point over the opponent. Uses 40 Mana/Energy. Expert Restoration: The caster drains much of their own energy to infuse and enhance their targets energy and physical health. The target regains 50% of their maximum energy and 10% of their maximum health. Must roll 45 or more. Has a cool down of 5 turns. Cannot target self. Uses 150 Mana/Energy. Master Horror: The caster locks eyes with the opponent and brings out feelings of horror for them. They are frozen in horror and suffer in any task they might try. Opponent rolls for willpower. Must get 75 or higher to pass. If they fail they receive a -35 to all rolls for five turns. Uses 80 Mana/Energy. Rending Blast: A blast of any element that is sent with such force that it tears any defenses apart. +40 against defenders and deals 20 damage per point over the opponent. Uses 55 Mana/Energy. Seeking Blast: A blast that follows the opponent wherever they might move, making it extremely difficult to avoid. +40 against dodgers and deals 20 damage per point over the opponent. Uses 55 Mana/Energy. Earth Intermediate Rumble: The ground shudders, cracks splitting, and rocks colliding, causing a hazardous terrain as ankles risk being trapped. On a tie, does 5 damage. Every point above a tie that the spell succeeds, deals an extra +5 per point. Your value must be double the opponents value, or higher, in order to snare them. Uses 60 Mana/Energy. Tremors: Cracks beneath the ground are formed causing violent shaking of the planet crust in the region. All grounded targets are attacked with +20 vs dodgers where each point over your opponents in a roll will deal 5 damage. Uses 50 Mana/Energy. Rock Armor: The caster reinforces their skin with rock like substances. You receive a +10 to defense for five turns. Uses 40 Mana/Energy. Fire Intermediate Searing Blast: Standard blast that gets +25 against defenders and causes burning. Which is -10 health per turn for five turns. Uses 45 Mana/Energy. Burn: Flames lash out and burn the opponents flesh. For each 5 points over the opponents roll, this burns 5 points of health each turn for five turns. The effect does not stack. Uses 25 Mana/Energy. Infernal: The user is wrapped in a whirl of flames, receiving a +5 to their defense. Uses 20 Mana/Energy. Water Intermediate Healing Water: Waters are infused with magical energies and used to cleanse and mend any injury, as well as be calming and soothing for the target. For each five points this heals the target for 5 health and if the roll is over 50 it removes a single adverse effect afflicting the target. The effect removed is the most Uses 40 Mana/Energy. Partial Release: The lifeforce of an individual lends itself to a powerful torrent of water from the caster, to strike an individual with great force. This attack does 5 damage for every point over the opponent. However for every 2% health the caster has remaining, the spells minimum roll is increased by one. Conversely, for every 2% health the caster is missing the maximum roll for this spell is reduced by one. It always rounds down for the purpose of measuring. Uses 45 Mana/Energy. Rainfall: A cloud swirls to existance, as a constant drizzle of water begins to descend upon the ground, making it slick. All grounded, non-water mages to have a -5 penalty to dodging. Lasts 5 turn cycles. Is considered "weather". Uses 35 Mana/Energy. Ice Intermediate Cooling Air: The temperature around is reduced causing discomfort to all non-ice or non-fire mages, resulting in them having a -5 to all rolls. This applies to all mages, including allies. This lasts five turns. Uses 50 Mana/Energy. Hail: Blocks of ice fall from the sky. Each turn, all non-ice mages will get attacked by you automatically where each five points over them will result in five damage. It costs 10 energy to maintain per turn. Is considered "weather". Uses 25 Mana/Energy. Icicle Swarm: Snowflakes begin to form from magic in the air, gathering together and condensing into icicles. Roll 1-3 to determine the number of icicles summoned. Each attack is rolled seperately, and on a tie, does 5 damage. Every point above a tie that the spell succeeds, deals an extra +5 per point. The icicles can attack different targets. Uses 60 Mana/Energy. Wind Intermediate Air Slash: A fierce wind slices through the target. Targets a single person and gets +5 to rolls. Deals 10 damage per point over the opponent. Uses 45 Mana/Energy. Clear Skies: A massive burst of wind blows through the skies and clears away all in its path. All currently existing "weather" effects are automatically removed and none can be activated for five turns. Must roll higher than 60. Is considered "weather". Uses 25 Mana/Energy. Swift Step: The wind picks up around your feet, making you feel lighter, almost as though you were floating. You receive a +5 to dodging. Uses 30 Mana/Energy. Lightning Intermediate Bolt: The caster sends a lightning fast bolt of energy at their opponent. A strike that gets +25 against dodgers. 5 points of damage for each point over. If it hits it causes paralysis, which gives -5 to all rolls for 5 turns. Uses 45 Mana/Energy. Shock: A paralyzing shock from beneath the ground strikes upward at the enemy. A snare that can cause compounded damage. If the initial snare is successful, both attacker and defender roll again for bonus damage. This will continue until either the defender wins, or the defender is defeated. Uses 45 Mana/Energy. Static Charge: Crackles of electricity gather in your hands, as you quickly transfer it to a desired attack, giving it a boost of power. Empower your, or another mage's next attack, causing a tie to do +5 damage, and every point above a tie to do an extra +5 damage. Does not benefit earth mages. Uses 30 Mana/Energy.